The heart of Gallifry
by LittleMissStark
Summary: this is pretty much just Moana but in the doctor who world. it's been stuck in my head for so long, not sure if i will contiue it or not but here ya go. let me know what you guys think :)


In the beginning there was only space and time. Waiting to be found. Waiting to be traveled.

Then our mother planet emerged.

Gallifrey.

And her heart has the greatest power of all.

It could create life itself.

But in time, some begin to seek Mother planets heart. They believed that they could possess it, the great power of creation would be theirs.

And one day, the most daring of them all voyaged across the vast void to take it. He was an immortal. Time bending around him.

He was a warrior. A trickster. A conman who could travel vast distances and dimensions at a flick of his hand.

And his name was Jack. But without her heart, Mother planet began to crumble, giving birth to a terrible darkness across time. Jack tried to escape, but was confronted by another who sought the heart: Daleks. Monstrous beings of metal and weapons. Jack was struck from time, never to be seen again. And his instrument of time manipulation and the heart of Gallifery were lost to all of space and time. Where even now, thousands of years later, Mother planet and the Daleks of the void still hunt for the heart, hiding in the darkness that will continue to spread, chasing away our food, draining the life from village after village until every one of us is devoured by the bloodthirsty jaws of inescapable death!"

All the children gasped,hiding behind each other while their high elder priestess spoke, telling her story.

"But one day, the heart will be found by someone who would journey beyond the planet, find Jack, deliver him across the great mother planet to restore the heart and save us all."

The children looked terrified as most stared crying in fear, hiding behind each other. All but one who was listening with earnest, wanting to know more.

The chief of this particular village heard the cries and went to see what the ruckus was about with his mothers story time.

He walked in, seeing the children crying and looking terrified. He managed to hear part of her story before sighing. Not this again.

He walked in. "Thank you mother, that's enough." One little boy, no older than two smile, seeing his father. "Papa!"

He ran to his father who picked him up before going on a speech.

"No one goes outside the planet. We're safe here. There is no darkness. There are no monsters and certainly no Daleks." Suddenly one of the kids made him fall, being in the wrong place at the wrong time, making all his grandmothers posters of all the various monsters she speaks about, fall and display full for the little, terrified eyes who all started crying in fear and panicking..

He tried calming them in vain. "There is nothing beyond the planet but electric storms and asteroid fields. As long as we stay on our very safe planet, we'll be fine."

All the children continued to scream and cry and tried running away, tripping over their chief and each other. It was just another day in his village.

Unknown to him his son was looking at the posters, one flowing with the wind, showing a tardis. Bright and blue in the distance. He stood up on his little legs and walked the distance, coming face to face with the door.

The door opened, the feeling of comfort and curiosity filled the young boy, making him want to venture further inside. He looked back, seeing his father was still busy trying to calm everyone down. He looked back and saw the tardis door open.

He walked inside, hesitantly at first before looking and seeing how large it was and how beautiful. He giggled, pressing buttons and wanting to see what does what but was disappointed when the tardis didn't do anything. He pouted, sitting on the grating and crossing his arms.

He suddenly felt invisible fingers tickling him, making him laugh and play. Suddenly when the tickles stopped he saw a golden stone, glowing like the sun in front of him. He picked it up, looking it over before standing but by then his father was calling him.

His father stepped in, looking angry but relived. "Theta, what are you doing in here? You scared me. What is this even doing out here?" He picked his son up, carrying him out. His little son looking curiously at the stone as his father carried him out.

Theta pouted. "Fun, I wants go back." "know, I know, but you don't go in there. It's dangerous. Theta. come on... Let's go back to the village. You are the next great chief of our people." He saw his wife, smiling as she took their son in her arms. "And you will do wonderful things my little star."

His village, his people guided him, helped him grow, helped him gain experience for his life as the future chief. He loved everyone. He helped anyone he could and his parents, especially his mother was very proud of him.

But a part of him always wondered what was out there. He still had the golden, shiny stone with him at all times. He barely remembers that tardis. It was a dream he vividly remembers and isn't quite sure where he got the stone.

While shadowing his father he helped out. One of his people came to him, showing him the problem with his roof. "Every storm, this roof leaks no matter how many stones I add." Theta jumped down from the roof. "Not the stones,wind shifted the past. It should be all fixed now." He said as he cleared his hands. The villager smiled. "Thank you so much."

He was helping out some of the fishermen when a few woman came to him, carrying fruit in the large baskets. "Theta!" He turned, going to them, his parents a small distance away from him if he needs help. "What is it? Is something wrong?" The one woman started. "It's the harvest. This morning I was husking the fruits and..." she showed him. Showing the fruit inside was blackened with disease.

He brought a hand to his chin, thinking of what they should do. "Well... We should clear the diseased trees. And we will start a new grove..." he looked around, pointing to a clearing. "there." "Thanks, Theta." They spoke to his parents as they passed. "He's doing great."

His father smiled proudly. "This suits you." He smiled, feeling pride swell within him.

"Chief! There's something you need to see. Our traps in the east village. They're pulling out less and less meat." Theta nodded, thinking quickly. "Then we'll rotate the hunting ground."

"We tried." "Have you tried to east?" "And the west and the south. It's like there just gone."

Theta thought and thought while the village argued and debated behind him. "What if... we hunt beyond the planet?" His father quickly squished that thought. "No one goes beyond our planet."

Theta sighed, resisting the urge to groan. "I know. But if there are no prey in the forests.." "Theta." His father said with warning.

"And there's a whole universe...

"We have one rule."

"An old rule, when there were prey."

"A rule that keep us safe!" "But Dad!"

"Instead of endangering our people so you can run right back to that damn tardis! Every time I think you're past this. No one goes beyond the planet." His dad shouted, waking away in a huff of anger.

Theta felt the eyes of the villagers penetrating him. He felt his mothers hand on his shoulder, a sad smile in her face as she walked away to help smooth her husband.

He helped out a few others before finally succumbing to his depressed mood. He sat in the red grass, staring at the stars and galaxies that were showing in the night sky. Yearning to travel to them.

He saw a tardis in the distance, like the one right out of his dream when he was a child. He stood, looking behind him before he went to it with hesitation, feeling the blue wood under his fingertips. "I feel like I've missed you but I don't think we've met." Suddenly the door opened to him. He felt nervous but so excited. He had to know what's out there.

He walked inside, looking around, looking at the controls before giving a few test pushes.

Suddenly the door closed and the tardis rocked a bit as it started getting ready to take off to worlds unknown. He smiled but was so terrified.

He could only assume what buttons did what, pressing this and that. He was doing it. He was finally doing it! "I can do this. There's more hunting grounds beyond the planet. There's more beyond the planet." He controlled it for a few minutes, not having any idea where he was. "Not so bad."

But suddenly it rocked, hard enough to make him tumbled, hitting his head off the control panel with a cry of pain.

The tardis was out of control and he isn't even sure where they are. He started pressing buttons randomly, going to do anything. But it crashed, making him fall with it, smoke filling the air around him. He looked around, seeing the tardis was no more in working order and would take some time to repair itself. He felt like crying. He wanted to prove to his father that the universe beyond their planet is wonderful a do waiting to be explored but now that's never going to happen.

He crawled out of the crashed tardis, coughing and someone cleared their throat behind him. He jumped, seeing his grandma. "Grandma! Are you gonna tell dad?" She just smiled. "I am his mother. I don't have to tell him anything." Thetas eyes watered, looking away. "He was right. About going out there. It's time to put my stone on the mountain." "Okay. Well, then head on back. Put that stone up there."

He nodded, starting to limp past his grandmother before turning. "Why aren't you stopping me?" His grandmother only smiled coyly as she did her yoga. "You said it's what you wanted." "It is."

His grandmother only nodded, looking at the stars, seeing a galaxy, seeing a matching galaxy on her back. "When I die I'm going to come back as a galaxy. Or I chose the wrong tattoo." His grandmother chuckled. He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "Why are you acting so weird?" She chuckled. "I'm the village crazy lady. That's my job."

He shook his head. "If there's something you want to tell me, just tell me. Is there something you want to tell me?" "Is there something you want to hear? You've been told all the ancient stories. All but one." He nearly ran over to her in his excitement. "What is it?" She smiled, taking his hand. "Follow me." He did, holding her wrinkled hand, letting her lead him to a hillside and to a cave.

He looked at the cave. "It's a cave." "Go inside and see that it's just a cave." He went in, not needing much more encouragement.

He wandered the darkness, feeling the rocky, shimmering wall. He kept walking and walking until he came upon a door, well, ran into it is a better word.

He tried to open it every which way he could but nothing worked. He got frustrated and leaned against it, his forehead touching the polished but worn wood. Suddenly the door unlocked with a click. He snapped to attention and opened the door, gasping at what he saw inside.

There were hundreds, maybe thousands of tardis's stored. He walked and looked around, touching any one he could. He came to only one conclusion that made sense to him. "We were travelers."


End file.
